


Reassurances

by Midnight_Goldstone



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Goldstone/pseuds/Midnight_Goldstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in a relationship with Tom Hiddleston and lately you feel like all the success has been bestowed upon him. You've just released your new novel but it has had nada victory. So you come home just wanting to eat your troubles away and cuddle up to your boyfriend when you realise that he's at his latest film premiere and that you couldn't go to because you had a book interview. You switch on the TV to watch the event and see some bitch with her perfectly manicured hands all over Tom and smiling up at him like a dazzled kitten.<br/>Tom comes home and finds you in a terrible state and decides he needs to convince you of your worth by making you feel as sexy as you really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurances

 You got home from your extremely unsuccessful book interview feeling like you had wasted four years at university to attain a pointless English Literature degree. Your novel's début was supposed to be on par with the release of The Deathly Hallows but instead you may as well have posted the thing online for all the good it did you. You kicked off your tortuous stilettos and walked towards your bedroom calling out your boyfriend's name. "Tom! I'm home!" 

There was no answer and when you reached the bedroom you realised it was because he was at his latest film premiere and being a complete and utter success. This worsened your mood because not only was your own career falling apart before it had even started but your older boyfriend's career was so incredible in comparison that really most of the publicity about the two of you seemed to make a lot of sense. You were the opposite of a power couple like Bey and Jay and more like the 12 year old's on Facebook saying their "I love you's" after a week. 

You stomped into the kitchen wearing nothing but one of Tom's dress shirts that he had obviously been trying on for tonight. It's buttons didn't cover up the lace of your bra and you felt the tiniest bit sexier as you felt the fabric glide over the tops of your thighs. That feeling soon diminished as you opened the fridge, grabbed the cardboard container with half a vanilla cake with cream cheese frosting and a bottle of champagne. You walked into the living room and sat cross legged on the suede leather couch, opened the box and grabbed your fork to begin devouring the dessert. You alternated between sips of the champagne straight from the bottle and massive bites of the delicious cake. 

You decided to turn on the TV so you could at least see Tom's face but your heart sank when you saw that he was being interviewed with his female co-star and that bitch had her hands all over your man. A part of you felt like dressing up to the nines and marching down that red carpet, grabbing her off him and dazzling the crowds with your sexiness. But a much larger part of you broke a little as you saw that Tom made no move to shift the woman of her wandering hands. In fact, you couldn't help but notice how good the two of them looked together, the woman looked like exactly the type of girl Tom should be seen with. 

You began to cry, and not dainty tears and adorable sniffles this woman might cry, but big ugly gasping sobs that were induced by a shitty day and half a bottle of bubbly. You finished the cake in big tearful gulps and lay down on the couch feeling like the whole world was out to make you feel miserable. You didn't even have the strength to go to your room and maybe save some dignity once Tom came home. 

Tom's POV

Tonight had been amazing but he desperately wished Y/N could have shared it with him. He always felt less nervous and more steady when she was by his side, he couldn't wait to get home and hear her gushing about her book interview. He was so proud of his girl for finally publishing her book and he loved how she refused to ask for his help with achieving her dream. Tonight had been a long but eventful evening, the most eventful being that his co-star had drunk way too much before the premiere and so he had needed to support her throughout the walk down the red carpet. To anyone else it would have looked mighty cosy but really it was just a friend helping out a drunk friend in 6-inch heels. 

He got home and unlocked the door with his key, once inside he kicked of his shoes and loosened his bow tie until it hung down from his collar looking like the floppy long ears of an aged dog. "Baby? Where are you? How was the interview?!" 

He walked into the living room and saw the TV blaring tonight's premiere, his heart warmed as he realised that even when Y/N wasn't there she was still supporting him from afar. He walked around the couch and was startled by what he found; Y/N was on the couch with an empty cake container and a mostly drained bottle of champagne next to her. He knelt down beside the couch and gently stroked her lovely soft hair, "Baby? Wake up, darling, what's happened?" 

Y/N stirred and recoiled when she saw who had woken her, Tom was more than a little hurt by this but was too worried by the obvious signs of crying from her red eyes and pink, slightly runny nose. "You don't love me," Y/N whispered, sounding hoarse. 

"What?! Of course I love you, baby! What are you going on about?" 

"I saw you at the premiere with what's-her-face," she slurred, looking unsteady even though she was only sitting down. 

"Oh baby, no, no I was just helping her walk down the aisle because she had way too many shots before the event. How could you say that? Darling, you know I only love you," Tom said, cradling Y/N's cheeks between his warm hands gently. 

"But, but she would be so much better for you! The publicity would love you guys together and wouldn't question why you could ever fall for her like they do for me," Y/N wailed, more tears slipping down her cheeks. 

Tom blinked back tears hearing his love think so little of herself, she had never even told him her doubts about what the paparazzi said about the two of them. But of course Y/N had always been a little independent and hated to show weakness.

"Baby, I could not give a saggy left testicle about what the paparazzi think of who I would look better with, because the answer would always be you. You make me feel so loved and supported and I hate to see you doubting it all," Tom said passionately.

Y/N just giggled at the testicle reference and came forward placing a sloppy champagne tasting kiss on his lips then buried her nose behind Tom's ear like she did when she felt self-conscious. Tom hugged her to him and slowly picked her up, holding her to his chest and making his way towards the bedroom.  "Let me make you feel as sexy as you really are, baby. I'm going to ravish you tonight," Tom whispered seductively into her hear and smirked when he felt her shiver. 

He placed her on their bed and only then did he register what she was wearing, or wasn't wearing. All she had on was his white dress shirt that he had left out on the bed to consider for tonight and he could see the buttons were only done up to just under her red lace bra. Above that the shirt opened wide and slipped off her smaller shoulders, the shirt was riding up high, revealing her matching set of panties and he growled at the sight before him. 

"Darling you look good enough to eat. You know how worked up you make me when you wear my clothes," Tom hissed as his hands gripped her thighs and pushed them apart and spread them wide. 

Y/N moaned and made grabby hands at Tom, begging with her doe eyes for more. Tom moved onto his knees and bent down smelling Y/N's scent permeating from her core, his cock hardened at the delicious smell. His fingers travelled up her thighs and gripped the elastic waistband of her panties before pulling them down quickly. When they had first started dating Tom had been surprised that Y/N was all hairless down there and she said that the university boys preferred it that way. Which led to a very hot session on the couch in which he insisted, as he pulled Y/N apart with his tongue, that real men preferred their women to look like women. Since then, she had always kept a neatly trimmed bush over her sex and just the sight of it always had Tom panting.

Her pussy lips were swollen and slick with her arousal and Tom felt deeply proud of making her this way. He tenderly pulled the lips apart revealing her pink and dripping core, he dove in and began licking away at her clit, enjoying the noises made above him. He felt one of her hands grab his and pull it up to her face before she took his index finger into her mouth and began fervently suckling on it. He moaned and the vibrations caused Y/N to cry out, he loved her oral fixation and the sensation of her sucking on his finger like a newborn caused him to redouble his efforts to get Y/N to her climax.

His free hand's index finger probed lower until it met her warm wet opening. He gently inserted it and wiggled it inside the impossibly tight channel as he delicately nibbled on the nub of her clitoris. Y/N screamed with the finger still in her mouth and she quickly swapped the finger for his thumb, mimicking his nibbling actions on it. Tom began rutting against the bed, his cock seeking any kind of friction as nerves of pleasure washed over him from the simple act of finger sucking. 

Very soon Y/N had her first orgasm for the night and Tom moaned as little bit of fresh arousal washed over his tongue, he absolutely loved how wet Y/N could get. He would be perfectly content to have her sit on his face for hours on end, and had spent many an afternoon doing exactly that. When Y/N's shudders increased at the over-sensitivity of her sex he pulled off and made his way back to her face watching rapt as she continued sucking on his index and middle fingers. Y/N's oral fixation had not been a hard thing to discover, from the very first date he had noticed that she had a penchant for sucking on her dessert spoon far longer than any individual would deem appropriate. What he loved even more was that it was that she wasn't even purposely teasing him, it was an unconscious habit, one that he had brought up with her after she had stayed with his softening cock in her mouth after giving him the best oral orgasm he had ever received, on more than a few separate times. 

Y/N had blushed like a maiden when he had broached the topic with her and she said she just liked having something of him to suckle. Whether that be his tongue, finger or cock it mattered not and from then on if Y/N was ever upset she would either crawl into his lap and suck on his fingers or they would get into bed, he would lie down and she would fall asleep with his semi-hard cock in her mouth. It wasn't even always a sexual thing, more of a comfort for Y/N and he vowed to never deny her of that. They had shared many kinks to the other and had promised to never shame the other for it and to be honest if they didn't want to try it out. 

He gently pulled the wet fingers from her suckling mouth and leaned down to lick into her mouth, she moaned as she tasted herself and immediately began to suck urgently on his tongue. His hands unbuttoned the shirt and he unclasped her bra from the clasp on the front. He gently coaxed her arms  out of the sleeves and straps and let the garments lie beneath her, too caught up to move his perfect girl. 

"Please Tom, I need you inside me," Y/N gasped, as he nibbled on her neck.

"Of course, baby." Tom stepped off the bed and quickly stripped his clothes in record time before settling over Y/N's gorgeously curved body. "You're so beautiful, I can't believe you're mine." 

Y/N whimpered and wrapped her legs around Tom's waist drawing him closer, he got the hint and guided his leaking cock to her quivering and wet hole. They both moaned when he breached her and he slowly pushed further in until she was encasing all of him. 

"Oh God, I'm so full. I love having you inside me, love it so much," she moaned, bucking her hips and using her strong legs to get him deeper. 

He began a slow thrusting pace and they both recognised that this was making love not just simple fucking. He gazed into her beautiful eyes and she looked back at him and smiled, she looked radiant, glowing with the bliss of her first orgasm as he guided her towards her next one. He changed his thrust and tried to hit up, knowing where he needed to brush to make her scream, he succeeded and fought the urge to come as her inner walls tightened around him and she moved her hips in a figure eight. 

"Baby, you feel so good around me. Such a perfect girl for me, could never change a thing," Tom gasped. 

"I'm close, Tom!" 

"Me too, baby, come on. Come for me, darling, want you to come on my cock, get it even wetter," he knew that she could never resist it when he talked like this. 

Y/N whimpered and he plucked her nipple into his mouth suckling gently on it and she gave one final scream of pleasure before arching her back off the bed and coming hard. He felt her shuddering walls grow slicker around him and tighten around his pulsing cock and he gasped her name before releasing inside her. 

"Oh fuck, baby, that was incredible," Tom whispered as he gently pulled out and gathered Y/N in his arms. 

They lay there silent as they caught their breaths before Y/N cuddled more tightly into him and said quietly, "My book interview sucked. Hardly anyone turned up and we've barely sold any copies." 

"Oh my darling, that'll change just give it time. You're talented and people will see that, I promise." 

And they did, for not a week later he was on the Graham Norton show and shamelessly plugged his girlfriend's new novel. He knew she hated getting his help but he just briefly mentioned how they'd both been so busy with their separate projects. After that interview Y/N's novel became a best seller around the world and the publicity couldn't get enough of the two of them, always asking if Tom would star in the film if there was ever one made about the book. 

Y/N never questioned her worth or her position in their relationship again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would be ever so grateful if you could please check out my first attempt at personal blogging. I will be posting excerpts from my diaries, a collection of my thoughts on anxiety, life and my earliest sexual experiences. They're funny, subjectively well-written and a hundred percent experienced by me! You would be doing me such an honour if you could please read it! Thanks to everyone who have been reading all of the stories I've posted on here, if you'd like a change of pace and something non-fiction then please have a look at my own sexual experiences. You'll get a laugh of of it, I promise! https://plantscatsandstories.wordpress.com/2017/03/16/first-blog-post/


End file.
